L'héritage de la Race
by Shadow Masamune
Summary: Ryu vivait tranquilement jusqu'au jour ou un homme apparu et l'emmena dans un autre monde pour lui révéler ses origines.
1. Chapitre 1

Breath of fire : L'héritage de la Race

_Chapitre 1 : Destin_

Les élèves luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir et suivre le cours ennuyeux. Parmi la classe un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux bleus légèrement clair dormait tranquillement sur son bureau, lorsque le professeur claqua un livre sur sa table pour le réveiller.

- Ryu Amano ! hurla le professeur.

- Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et fixa son professeur de ses yeux émeraudes encore hagards, se demandant pourquoi on l'avait forcé à sortir de son doux sommeil.

- Ca fait déjà la cinquième fois dans ce cours que tu t'endors ! Si tu ne veux pas étudier ne viens pas, fit le professeur en colère.

- Ouais... répondit Ryu encore endormis.

- Bien ! Reprenons, fit le professeur en continuant l'explication.

Durant le reste du cours, Ryu lutta pour ne pas s'endormir une nouvelle fois avec succès et fut soulagé d'entendre enfin la sonnerie.

- Enfin ! cria t'il heureux de la fin du supplice.

- Quand est ce que tu arriveras à rester éveiller pendant les cours ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux bruns courts se rapprochant de Ryu.

- C'est pas ma faute si les cours sont ennuyeux ! fit Ryu pour se défendre.

- T'es irrécupérable.... soupira le garçon.

- Je sais Shugo, c'est comme ça ! fit Ryu en riant.

- Alors vous venez au centre de jeux vidéos ? demanda un garçon s'approchant des deux amis.

- Ouais pas de problèmes, répondit Ryu.

- Moi aussi je pourrais venir, fit Shugo.

- Bien, alors à ce soir, fit le garçon en partant.

Ryu rangea ses affaires et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui, arpentant les rues d'un pas tranquille, la majeur partie des gens le fixait mais lui les ignorait. Il était habitué à ce qu'on le regarde bizarrement à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Personne dans le monde n'était né avec des cheveux bleus à part lui ou peu être ses vrais parents... Mais ils ne les avaient jamais connus. Après quelques minutes de trajet il arriva enfin chez lui et poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il entra.

- Tadaima, fit Ryu.

- Okaeri nasai, fit la mère de Ryu en arrivant à l'entrée du couloir.

- Comment c'est passée ta journée ? demanda la mère de Ryu.

- Bien, mais je suis content qu'elle soit enfin finie, répondit Ryu fatigué.

- Sa mère sourit à la réflexion de son fils et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes, annonça la mère de Ryu.

- Ouais ! fit Ryu impatient de se remplir l'estomac.

Pendant le repas, Ryu engloutit littéralement les plats les uns après les autres.

- Ryu... Tu devrais manger plus lentement... fit la mère de Ryu.

- Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon ! fit Ryu en souriant.

- Je ne pourrais franchement jamais m'habituer à ton appétit... soupira sa mère.

- Papa travaille encore tard ce soir ? demanda Ryu après quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui, il a une réunion très importante, répondit la mère de Ryu.

- Tient au fait, ce soir je vais au centre de jeux vidéo avec Shugo et Kiba, fit Ryu en sortant de table.

- D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

- D'accord, fit Ryu en sortant de la maison.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur la ville lorsque Ryu arriva au centre de jeux vidéo, à l'entrée ses deux amis l'attendaient depuis un petit moment.

- Alors on joue à quoi ? demanda Ryu à ses amis.

- Il parait qu'ils ont un nouveau jeu, on pourrait l'essayer, fit Shugo.

- Okay, ça me va, répondit Ryu.

Deux heures et quelques économies plus tard.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, fit Kiba en regardant sa montre.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Shugo.

- Presque vingt trois heure, répondit Kiba.

- Je vais y aller aussi, fit Shugo.

- Alors je vais faire de même, fit Ryu en se levant de son siège.

Les trois amis sortirent du bâtiment, se préparant à se séparer.

- Bon à demain, fit Ryu en s'éloignant de ses amis.

- Salut, firent Kiba et Shugo.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues étaient encore remplies pendant que le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus rentrait chez lui. Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de sa maison lorsqu'une main saisit son bras pour l'arrêter. Ryu se retourna et vit, surpris un homme assez grand portant un long impert noir avec la capuche sur la tête, des cheveux bruns dépassant de la capuche masquaient ses yeux. En le regardant, il senti une aura familière, comme si il l'avait déjà vu. Mais la peur prit le dessus sur la curiosité.

- Ryu Amano ? fit la personne vêtu de noir.

Ryu ignora la question et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'inconnu mais en vain.

- Ryu Amano ? refit l'inconnu avec un ton plus menaçant.

- Lâche moi ! cria le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Pas avant de savoir si tu es celui que je recherche, répondit l'inconnu en noir.

- C'est moi et alors ?! demanda Ryu énervé.

- Bien, suis moi, fit l'homme sans trop lui laisser le choix.

Ryu et l'inconnu se retrouvèrent dans un chantier abandonné peu accueillant, les sombres carcasses d'immeubles se dressaient face à eux. Le jeune garçon n'arrêtait pas de se débattre en criant pour demander de l'aide mais en vain... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu du chantier, l'inconnu s'arrêta.

- Bien... Nous y sommes, fit l'homme vêtu de noir.

- Tu m'as emmené ici pour me tuer ?! hurla Ryu.

- Non... Je suis venu ici pour te raconter la vérité sur tes origines Ryu, répondit l'homme.

- Mes origines ? demanda le jeune garçon intrigué.

- Oui, si tu me suis, je te parlerais de tes parents, répondit t'il.

- Mais, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, tu peu tout simplement oublier cette conversation, continua l'homme en noir.

Ryu fixa l'étranger intrigué, c'est vrai que son offre était intéressante, il avait toujours voulu connaître ses origines, d'où lui venait cette couleur de cheveux et une force qui sommeillait en lui qu'il ressentait de plus en plus. Et en fait, malgré son aspect peu rassurant il sentait qu'il n'avait rien de mauvais et étrangement il n'avait plus peur. Ryu baissa la tête et soupira pendant un instant puis la releva et montra un regard déterminé.

- C'est d'accord je te suis, fit Ryu.

- Parfait, allons y maintenant, fit l'inconnu avec un ton plus doux que tout à l'heure.

- Maintenant ? Et mes parents ? demanda Ryu.

- Je suis désolé, mais si nous ne partons pas maintenant on ne le pourra plus... répondit l'étranger.

- Mais je ne peut pas partir comme ça ! cria le jeune garçon.

- Nous... commença l'homme vêtu de noir.

L'étranger n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une secousse se fit ressentir puis un portail bleu crépitant s'ouvrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Une masse importante sortit du portail, un lézard énorme humanoïde vêtu d'une lourde armure ornée de divers crânes, il tenait à une main une longue hache et fixait de ses yeux rouges le garçon aux cheveux bleus et l'étranger. Ryu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un monstre venait d'apparaître devant lui à travers une espèce de portail.

- Qu... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?! demanda Ryu apeuré.

- Recule, je m'en occupe, fit l'inconnu en sortant une épée ressemblant à un katana et en avançant lentement vers la créature.

Le jeune garçon se mit à l'abri derrière un morceau d'immeuble attendant le début du combat se demandant si il rêvait. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent quelques instants. Le monstre faisait un mètre de plus que l'inconnu qui était déjà grand.

- Misérable créature de la Race ! hurla le monstre.

- Penses tu pouvoir t'opposer à la volonté de ma Déesse ? demanda la créature.

L'homme sourit aux paroles du monstre.

- Je n'ai que faire de ta Déesse, répondit l'inconnu.

- Je vais te tuer infidèle ! hurla le lézard avant de se lancer sur l'inconnu.

Le monstre frappa de sa longue hache et l'homme l'évita facilement pour ensuite riposter d'un grand coup de katana. La créature hurla lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur. L'homme attaqua et asséna un coup dans les côtes du monstre. Le lézard hurla encore et balaya l'air avec sa hache sans le toucher. L'inconnu en noir décida d'achever le monstre et il s'élança sur le monstre pour lui assener un coup à la gorge. La créature suffoqua et frappa au hasard, un de ses coups atteint l'endroit où se trouvait Ryu.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! cria le garçon.

- Ryu ! fit l'homme en courant vers lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde_

- Ryu, réveille toi, fit une voix.

- Hum... marmonna le garçon.

- Ryu ! répéta la voix.

Peu à peu Ryu reprit ses esprits.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Ryu.

- Dans une forêt à quelques jours de Dragnier, répondit l'homme.

- Dragnier ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Oui, c'est là où nous devons aller, répondit l'inconnu.

- Je n'est jamais entendu parler de cette ville, fit Ryu pensif.

- C'est normal, nous ne sommes plus dans le monde que tu as connu, fit l'inconnu en relevant la capuche qui masquait jusqu'alors son visage.

L'inconnu se révéla être un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux étaient verts comme ceux de Ryu, son visage ne montrait aucune méchanceté, au contraire on sentait une gentillesse qui émanait de lui.

- J'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Kyosuke.

- Plus dans mon monde ?! cria Ryu.

- Oui, ce monde est celui où tu es né, répondit Kyosuke.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! fit le jeune garçon en se relevant.

- Et tu as déjà vu beaucoup de monstre apparaître par un portail ? demanda le garçon brun.

Ryu ne répondit pas à la remarque de Kyosuke, il se rappelait peu à peu ce qui c'était passé cette nuit.

- Allons y, nous sommes à deux heures d'une ville, on pourra s'y reposer, fit Kyosuke.

- D'accord, répondit Ryu.

Ils se mirent en route pour sortir de la forêt qui à cause de la nuit semblait lugubre. Les animaux que Ryu arrivaient à discerner les fixaient comme des proies, ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Kyosuke lui marchait tranquillement la main à la garde de son katana au cas où une des bêtes de la forêt attaquerait. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, Ryu souffla de soulagement, il n'était rien arrivé. Cette forêt lui avait fait peur et maintenant il commençait à avoir énormément sommeil. Kyosuke et Ryu se dirigèrent vers la ville, après un trajet d'un peu plus d'une heure et demie, ils arrivèrent dans la ville. Les rues étaient quasiment vides, seuls une ou deux personnes s'y trouvaient. Pour Ryu ce n'était pas une ville mais plutôt un village. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, il y avait juste une vingtaine de maisons et deux grandes constructions qui ressemblaient à des églises. Kyosuke fit sortir le jeune garçon de ses pensées :

- Bon ! Cherchons une auberge pour la nuit, fit il.

- D'accord, fit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Kyosuke et Ryu firent le tour de la ville et trouvèrent finalement une petite auberge. L'intérieur était simplement décorée et tenu par un homme assez âgé.

- Auriez vous encore des chambres de libre ? demanda Kyosuke.

- Hum, attendez voir... Oui, répondit l'aubergiste.

- Parfait, je prendrait deux chambres, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Ca fera deux cent zenny, fit l'aubergiste.

Kyosuke donna la somme au vieil homme et pris les clefs, puis monta les marches suivit de Ryu. Kyosuke s'arrêta devant une des chambres qu'il avait loué et donna la clef.

- Prend la clef et tache de bien dormir car demain cela va être une grande journée, fit le jeune homme habillé en noir.

- Bonne nuit, fit Ryu fatigué.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Kyosuke avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus entra dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement, fatigué d'avoir marché pendant de longues heures.

La nuit avait vite passée lorsque Kyosuke vint frapper à la porte de Ryu pour le réveiller. Le jeune garçon s'étira dans le lit et bailla grandement avant d'ouvrir la porte avec des yeux fatigués.

- Bonjour, fit Kyosuke en voyant émerger Ryu de la chambre.

- Bonjour... fit Ryu avec un ton fatigué.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Pas assez, répondit Ryu en baillant.

Kyosuke sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Ryu le suivit mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit sortir devant lui une étrange créature. Elle était un mélange d'humain et de tigre recouverte de fourrure jaune foncé, elle portait une simple veste grise qui s'arrêtait aux épaules et un peu avant la ceinture et un pantalon bleu foncé maintenu par des bandes au niveau des pattes.

- Aaaaaah ! cria le jeune garçon en tombant à terre.

- Quoi ? demanda Kyosuke en se retournant.

- Regarde ! Y'a un monstre ! cria Ryu en pointant le doigt sur la créature.

Ce que Ryu venait de dire fut une grave erreur... Le tigre humanoïde se jeta sur le jeune garçon et le souleva d'une main au dessus du sol. Kyosuke accourut pour aider Ryu.

- Tu m'as traité de quoi morveux ? demanda le tigre.

Ryu ne pouvait rien répondre du fait qu'il l'étranglait et qu'il était terrorisé.

- Pourriez vous le lâcher ? demanda Kyosuke en posant sa main sur le bras du tigre qui étranglait le jeune garçon.

- Et pourquoi je ferais çà ? demanda le tigre.

- Il n'a jamais vu de worren là d'où il vient, alors veuillez bien l'excuser, fit Kyosuke.

- Et alors ? je vais quand même lui apprendre qu'il ne faut pas me traiter de monstre, fit le tigre en montrant ses crocs à Ryu.

Alors que le worren allait bouger, il sentit une lame froide contre sa gorge. Il regarda d'un air furieux Kyosuke.

- Si tu ne lâches pas maintenant, je te tue, c'est clair ? demanda Kyosuke d'un air menaçant.

Le worren déposa Ryu au sol et s'en alla en rugissant. Kyosuke tendit sa main pour aider le garçon terrorisé à se lever.

- Ca va aller ? demanda le jeune homme bruns.

Ryu toussa un peu avant de répondre.

- O... Oui, ça ira.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire qu'il existait des êtres comme ça, surtout que les worrens sont les plus susceptibles, fit Kyosuke.

- C'est pas grave, fit Ryu, en tout cas merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kyosuke.

Avant de partir, il faut acheter de l'équipement pour le voyage, et aussi de quoi te défendre, continua Kyosuke en se dirigeant vers les marches.

« Me défendre ? pensa Ryu. »

La ville était en ébullition, les rues étaient remplies et on entendait les marchands crier pour attirer les clients potentiels. Ryu croyait rêver. Il avait croisé des êtres qui semblaient être des croisements entre des loups et des humains, ou des poissons et des humains, enfin il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ceux qui ressemblent à des loups ou ceux qui ont de longues oreilles sont des Grassrunners, expliqua Kyosuke en remarquant l'intérêt du jeune garçon pour les créatures hybrides qui se promenaient.

- Et ceux qui ressemblent à des poissons ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Ce sont des Manillos, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Kyosuke examinait les épées sur les étalages à la recherche d'une arme correcte pour Ryu, lorsqu'il trouva une épée de bonne facture. Elle ressemblait légèrement à son katana. Il la prit en main et balaya l'air, puis regarda la garde d'un œil expert et se tourna vers le manillo qui tenait le stand d'armes.

- Combien pour l'épée ? demanda Kyosuke.

- Cinq cent zenny, répondit le manillo.

- Cinq cent ? Ne me faites pas rire, cette épée est du beau travail mais elle ne vaut pas plus de trois cent cinquante zenny, fit Kyosuke.

- Quatre cent cinquante, fit le marchant.

- Quatre cent et je la prends, répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Vous voulez vraiment me voler le pain de bouche, hein ? demanda l'homme poisson.

- C'est bon pour quatre cent ? demanda Kyosuke en souriant.

- D'accord, répondit le marchand en soupirant.

Kyosuke donna la somme et prit l'épée qu'il rangea dans son fourreau, puis la donna à Ryu.

- Tiens, en chemin je t'apprendrais à t'en servir, fit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Merci, mais c'est nécessaire ? demanda Ryu.

- Oui, il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre, ce monde est dangereux, répondit Kyosuke.

- Bon, il nous faut de l'équipement pour camper et de nouveaux vêtements pour toi, continua Kyosuke.

- Quoi ?! cria Ryu surpris.

- Regarde tes vêtements, on remarque vite que tu n'est pas d'ici, il faut passer inaperçu si tu ne veux pas revoir un monstre comme la dernière fois, répondit Kyosuke en soupirant.

Ryu ne dit rien, la vue de ce monstre lui avait glacé le sang. Il serait sans doute mort si Kyosuke ne l'avait pas sauvé.

Une demie heure plus tard, Ryu et Kyosuke sortirent de la ville avec tout le nécessaire pour leur voyage. Kyosuke avançait sans dire un mot alors que Ryu grognait :

- Je suis vraiment obligé de porter çà ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus en pointant ses nouveaux vêtements.

Ryu portait maintenant des bottes hautes, un pantalon bleu foncé tenu par une grosse ceinture et un T-shirt gris ainsi que des gants noirs recouverts d'une petite barre métallique. A la question Kyosuke se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je les trouve corrects, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Je parle de ça ! fit Ryu en montrant un morceau de côte de maille qui était caché sous son T-shirt.

-C'est horrible, c'est lourd et froid, se plaignit Ryu, et puis... ON MANGE QUAND ?!

Kyosuke ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se remettre en marche ignorant les autres plaintes du garçon.


End file.
